


One Week

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Jack, Bottoming from the Top, Bruises, Bunny is kinda out of it, Bunny worries a lot, Comeplay, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Anatomy, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I hope that's the right tag, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is a spirit he's special, Jack isn't happy about it, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Not Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Sexual Content, So many tags, Teen Wolf gets all the good porn, Temperature Play, Top Jack, a variety of sexual positions, a very kinky lil shit, and by kinda I mean really, because there is never enough non-Teen Wolf porn with these kinks, first-time-together sex, hence the dubcon, holy shit that's a lot of tags, in case the slew of sex tags didn't tip you off, in case you haven't figured it out yet there's a lot of sex in this, it's mostly just porn, just a bit, mentions of mpreg, seriously, well almost no plot, when he's in his right mind at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times a year, Bunny goes into Rut. Jack is very much ready and willing to help his boyfriend through the ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday, February 9th

Jack squirmed in his seat, tugging on the hems of his shorts and tapping his for-once-not-bare feet against the ground. The socks did cover most of his legs, so it wasn’t like he was showing an obscene amount of skin, but the booty shorts kept trying to ride up and next time he was swiping something a size larger just to avoid the goddamn wedgies. Or he could leave now, like Bunny had suggested, and let the Pooka make the first move. But that would never happen, because Bunny had all the common sense of a brick when it came to romance, so Jack stayed seated in the chair in his boyfriend’s room and waited.

The door creaked open, and Jack stilled as his boyfriend of six months entered, nose in a book and so lost in the story he wasn’t even paying attention to the world around him. This was it, the big moment, sink or swim. Jack took a breath and rose fluidly to his feet, straightening the pale blue button-down which was ever so slightly too in the arms. Bunny walked right past him, and Jack followed in the Pooka’s footsteps for a brief moment before wrapping his arms around the taller Guardian’s waist. “Gotcha.” he murmured into Bunny’s shoulder, grinning as if he were completely at ease. Maybe he should’ve taken Cupid up on some of those chocolates…

Bunny yelped, jumped about half a foot, and nearly clocked Jack with the book’s spine. It was a paperback, well worn and slightly battered, but the spine was thick enough that Jack had to suppress the instinct to duck out of the way. Bunny’s eyes properly focused on him, and the book stopped just shy of his skull. He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, still maintaining his air of calm.

“Whatcha reading?” he smiled a little wider, hoping it looked real. If Bunny shot him down, he’d probably have to run off to the Andes and die of embarrassment. God he hoped he’d gotten better at lying with his body posture, that was always what tipped Bunny off.

“Nothing you’d be interested in.” the Pooka dog-eared his page and snapped the book shut. “Just some war stories.” he levelled a stern look at Jack over his egg-shaped reading glasses. “What’re you still doing here?”

Jack blinked away the mental image of Bunny’s eyes half shut behind those same lenses, eyes dark and pupils wide, and hoped his calm facade was holding. “I was hoping,” he put a hand on Bunny’s chest and pushed it up until his fingers tangled in the incredibly soft white fluff which wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck. “We could have a bit of fun tonight.” he looked up through his eyelashes, not daring to look Bunny full in the face should his composure break.

“Jack.” the Pooka’s ears twitched, and in a flash he went from confused to stern. “I told you to get out for a reason.” he gently removed Jack’s hand from his fur, and his ears drooped until his expression turned soft and fond. “If you stay, you could get hurt.”

“But I won’t.” Jack smiled, aiming for reassuring. “You wouldn’t hurt me.” he placed his free hand over Bunny’s and held it tightly. “Even when you were hulked out on chocolate, you didn’t hurt me. Or any of us, really.”

“This is different, Frostbite. This is a biological imperative. If you say yes once, I can’t guarantee that I’ll hear it when you say no.”

“And if I say yes, I mean yes.” Jack grinned impishly. “Fun’s my thing, and that means al types of fun.”

“Jack, I’ll be insensible for a whole week.” Bunny cautioned.

“And I’ve got enough Believers to stay up for almost a month now.” Jack drifted up to rest his forehead against Bunny’s. “Just trust me. I know my limits.”

“And I know you push those limits beyond what’s reasonably safe.” Bunny frowned.

“Bunny.” Jack caught one of his lover’s paws in both his hands. “Six months ago, I put my heart in your hands, and I promised to be there for you whenever you needed me. You’ve dealt with this alone for long enough. Let me help you.”

The Pooka chuckled and let his forehead rest against Jack’s again. “I’m not winning this argument, am I?”

“Well, if you don’t feel ready yet, feel free to kick me out.” Jack grinned easily, letting his eyes drift shut and his facade fully fall away. “But short of that, no, you’re not gonna convince me to leave.”

“You can be a right brat, you know that?”

“All part of my charms, Bunny.”

The Pooka chuckled, and tucked Jack’s head under his chin. “C’mon, let’s go to bed. You’ll want ta be well rested if you’ll be staying here while I’m in Rut.”

Jack pouted, and gestured to his outfit. “You mean I picked out these clothes for nothing?”

“Oh, not at all.” Bunny grinned, positively feral, and a very pleasant tingle ran up Jack’s spine. “I hope you don’t mind those getting a bit ripped up.” he nodded at the tight brown shorts, and Jack chuckled.

“I am totally willing to sacrifice some cheap clothes in the name of a good ravishing.” he grinned, following his lover to bed. He curled against Bunny, fingers knitting carefully into the thick fluff of fur around the Easter spirit’s neck, and though sleep was long in coming, come it did eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter, just setup and fluff. Sorry. Next chapter, though, will be over 2500 words of pure smut. That I can guarantee.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday, Feb 10th

Jack woke to warm paws on his stomach and chest, and whiskers tickling the side of his face. He hummed appreciatively, and scooted back so he was flush with his lover’s body. “Morning.” he mumbled, turning his head to press a kiss to the side of Bunny’s nose. This was familiar, cuddling and waking up in the older spirit’s arms. The bed was new, but not too horribly different from the places they usually wound up snuggling. Soft and flattish, and warm from his boyfriend’s body heat.

The Pooka snorted, a huff of warm air against his cheek, and the paws moved down to hold his hips. Jack shivered as something long and thin pressed up against his ass through the shorts, and went still as Bunny began grinding against his ass. Usually he was the one grinding, trying to get a reaction, hoping no words would be needed to get his message across. Bunny was the one who missed every single signal, like the dense ass he was. Bunny was not the one who initiated things, unless he’d been horribly misreading his boyfriend for the past few years. The Pooka certainly hadn’t been the one to make the first move when it came to dating, he’d all but had tophysically fight him to make the dumbass believe his affections were genuine. Honestly, he’d expected more resistance than he’d gotten on this front.

Bunny tugged at the waistband of his shorts, and Jack placed a hand on his boyfriend’s paw before the fabric could more than budge. “Do you have lube?” he asked quietly, unwilling to break the near silence of the room just yet.

The Pooka behind him stopped, and Jack grinned. “Good thing I brought some. One second.” he twisted out of his boyfriend’s grip, and walked carefully to his folded clothes under the armchair closest to the wall. The tube was tucked in his hoodie pocket, and he fished it out along with the condom Jamie had flicked at him yesterday. Tooth had told him some strange stories about spirit reproduction, and it was always better to be safe than sorry.

The look Bunny was giving him when he turned back around was positively feral, and Jack put on his best sultry smile and bedroom eyes. Bunny snorted as he started sauntering over, and Jack stopped to cross his arms. “What?”

“You look ridiculous, Frostbite.” the Pooka chuckled, shaking his head and patting the bed. “Just get yer ass over here.”

Jack rolled his eyes and flipped the tube of lubricant at his boyfriend’s forehead. Bunny caught it mere inches from his forehead, and the winter sprite leapt across the room on a chill breeze to stand beside the bed. “So, we’re really doing this?” he grinned anxiously, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and curling his fingers into the bottom hems.

“I should be the one asking you that.” Bunny smiled softly, ears relaxed back. “If you’re nervous, you don’t have to do this.”

“Me, nervous?” Jack scoffed. “Not on your life.”

“Jack.” Bunny placed his paws on the eternal teen’s shoulders. “Ya don’t have to lie to me. If you’re having second thoughts-”

“I’m not.” Jack snapped, shrugging off the Pooka’s gentle grip and stepping forward so they were nose to nose. Bunny’s green eyes burned into his, but Jack didn’t blink. “I just hope you won’t either.” he lowered his voice, refusing to break eye contact.

“Oh, ya numby.” Bunny smiled, lifting his paws to cup Jack’s face. “You’re my Mate, I wouldn’t dream of letting you down.” he tugged Jack’s head down ever so slightly, and rested their foreheads together. “No second thoughts from me.”

“So, we’re doing this?” Jack chuckled quietly. “For real.”

“Real as it gets.” Bunny smiled, pulling away and sliding his paws down to the winter sprite’s hips. “Now get down here so I can see what’s under those tight lil shorts.”

Jack laughed as he was pulled down onto the bed, and rolled onto his side to better face his boyfriend. No, not his boyfriend, his Mate, capital M implied. He wasn’t sure what that entailed, but he liked the sound of it and he’d definitely be asking Bunny for an explanation after this week was over.

The Pooka nuzzled his lover, and pushed the centuries-old teen’s booty shorts down far enough to reveal he wasn’t wearing any sort of underwear. “Not a bad sight.” Bunny murmured, sliding the shorts down so the waistband rested on his mate’s thighs. “Cute lil thing, this.” he wrapped a paw around Jack’s cock, and the teen’s breath hitched as he began stroking it slowly.

“Oh, you’re mean.” Jack moaned, arching into the older Guardian’s touch.

“You’ll have to ask if ya want more.” Bunny grinned, continuing his slow and steady motions.

“Please.” Jack gasped, frost curling across his skin in fern-curling bursts and melting just as quickly. “Please, faster.”

The Pooka pressed their foreheads together briefly, then shifted over Jack to rest behind him. Adjusting his grip, he held Jack against him with one paw and began rolling his hips in time with the mitions of his other paw. He had maybe half an hour before the hormones building in his brain got the better of his common sense, less if Jack turned around and started trying anything, but until he reached that point he would make sure his mate was enjoying himself.

Jack’s breath came faster, chest heaving, and his hands tightened on Bunny’s thighs. “I’m gonna-” he drew a sharp breath, and his whole body tensed as he came. A minute later, when his vision had cleared, he turned over and blinked dazedly up at Bunny’s face. “That was great.” he mumbled, curling so his face was buried in the lagomorph’s ruff. “Haven’t had one that good in a few decades.”

“Only a few decades?” Bunny chuckled, resting his nose in Jack’s hair.

“Well, I did date Anna Perenna back in, like, the twenties?” Jack shrugged. “For such an ancient goddess, she sure had some really nice hands.”

“She’s a spirit of sexual relationships. Of course she’s good with her hands.” Bunny rolled his eyes, sliding his paws down to cup Jack’s ass and draw him closer still. “But enough talk about your ex-girlfriend.” he dipped his head so his mouth was next to Jack’s ear, and dropped his voice to a hoarse whisper. “How about we put that lube of yours to good use?”

Jack shivered, and Bunny felt the ice sprite’s dick stiffen. His mate was so easy to rile up, it was almost a shame to know he wouldn’t really remember the innumerable faces Jack would be making these coming days.

“Yes, please.” Jack arched against him, and Bunny’s skin burned at just the slight friction. His willpower wouldn’t last another ten minutes at this rate, especially since the chemicals in his brain and in his blood were still building.

Jack turned over obligingly when Bunny pushed him, rising to his knees and bringing his hands down to grip the waistband of his shorts. Bunny caught him before he could remove the garment, and brought the youngest Guardian’s lovely slender hands up to press his nose to them. “Leave them on.” he said quietly, opening the lube. “What’s the point of getting something so lovely, then leaving it on the floor all week?”

“You are way kinkier than I thought you’d be.” Jack grinned. “Sweet.”

“Hands and knees, Frostbite.” Bunny chuckled. “Don’t wanna hurt you if I can help it.”

The pale, slender teen obligingly shuffled around on his knees, then fell forward gracefully.onto his hands. Bunny shifted his right paw slightly, giving himself fingers which were better suited for the task at hand, and he lathered two in lubricant. He would not be sensible enough to do this for his mate later, so until that later came he would make sure that Jack’s pleasure came first.

The winter sprite whimpered as Bunny pressed his first finger in, meeting surprisingly little resistance. A second finger followed, also with minimal effort, and Jack moaned as the stretching began. By the time Bunny had reached four fingers his mate was sporadically frosting over, and the blue shirt clung to his muscled form in its dampness. Jack came without warning this time, a wordless wail of pleasure, and pitched face first into the mattress as his arms went limp.

Bunny chuckled, and curled over his mate’s back to whisper in the winter sprite’s ear. “You’ve got a hair trigger, Jackie.” he rumbled, shifting his paw back into its usual shape before stroking his lover’s cock with it. Jack whined, and rose to his hands and knees again with Bunny still curled over his back.

“Not. Usually.” he panted, grinding up against the Pooka’s rock hard dick. “I promise I’m much better with mouths than with hands.”

“Oh?” Bunny fairly purred. “With other people’s mouths, or your own?”

“Both.” Jack smirked over his shoulder, pupils blown into wide pools of black. “But I’m best,” he deliberately pressed his ass against Bunny’s cock, and the Pooka took a shuddering breath. “With this.” he grinned smugly, rolling his hips expertly enough to very nearly send the older Guardian over the edge right then and there.

“C’mere, you.” Bunny growled, grabbing Jack’s hip with one hand and tugging the shorts slightly further down with the other. The eternal teen’s thighs were pressed tightly together, and Bunny smeared some lube on his cock.

“Ooh, yes please.” Jack gasped as the older spirit pressed up against his legs, held tightly together by the dark brown shorts which still had not been removed. Bunny thrusted, and Jack hummed appreciatively. He’d definitely be enjoying himself this week if Bunny fucked insertionally like he fucked intercrurally.

“You want this in you?” Bunny grunted in Jack’s ear, thrusting particularly hard for emphasis on This. One paw wrapped around the winter sprite’s re-hardened cock, and he nearly went face first into the bed again when Bunny’s paw started moving in time with his hips.

“Yes.” Jack gasped. “Gods, yes.”

“Say please.” Bunny half growled half sing-songed.

“Please.” Jack whined, legs trembling. “Oh, gods, please.”

“Please what?” Bunny growled, hand and hips moving faster.

“Fucking stick your dick in me already you ass.” Jack snapped, pressing his legs together as tightly as he could when his boyfriend’s paw left his cock. “For the love of every star and god and the goddamn moon himself, put your penis in me before you drive me crazy.”

Bunny’s chuckle was low, resonating in Jack’s bones as he pressed up against the winter sprite’s ass. “You asked for this.” he growled, thrusting in with a single swift motion. He moaned, paws tightening on the winter sprite’s hips, and Jack gasped as he was flooded with heat. “You _begged_ for this.” the Pooka growled, and Jack gasped as his boyfriend, his lover, his mate’s cock began to swell rapidly. He tried to pull away, but his boyfriend’s claws dug into his skin almost hard enough to draw blood, holding him close.

“Yer mine.” Bunny growled, teeth grazing Jack’s ear, voice pitched low enough to make him shiver.

The knot (he was going to be having a _very_ long discussion with Jamie later about what sort of fanfic the kid was reading to know terminology which would apply to this sort of situation) stopped growing after a few seconds, and Jack winced as Bunny began rocking his hips again. It was huge. He wasn’t really sure how huge, he couldn’t see it what with being on all fours, but it felt much larger than any toy he’d ever used, even when he was with Anna Perenna. And Anna Perenna was almost as kinky as Eros, albeit in different ways.

Jack’s breath hitched as Bunny began moving faster, and surprisingly sharp claws dug in tighter on his hips. The Pooka’s cock, swollen as it was, tugged almost painfully with each frantic motion. Almost painful, but not quite. It skirted the edge of ecstasy and agony, and as more warmth flowed into him he came harder than he’d come in years. But Bunny didn’t stop, didn’t even break his rhythm, and Jack found himself struggling to breathe as more and more warmth spurted into him.

Time seemed to stop, and Jack’s awareness grew hazy as his body temperature slowly but steadily rose. The frost which sputtered over his skin quickly weakened to the point that it just appeared as beads of water, soaking the clothes which Bunny had been so insistent about not removing. Some time after, when his arms were about to give out, Jack realized that the shirt was getting uncomfortably tight around his middle. Behind him, Bunny growled something which may have been words in another language, and Jack cried out as more seed spilled into him. He’d tried something similar once, during the few months he was with Eros, but that hadn’t been nearly as intense as this. Or as arousing.

The tightening of his shirt continued, and Jack’s breath was coming shorter and shorter as his temperature neared human levels. He’d been on the edge of climax for gods-knew-how-long when the buttons on his shirt finally gave, and the air was cool on his taut, damp skin. He came with a scream, and Bunny purred something in his ear which he couldn’t decipher, but was probably absolutely filthy.

Some time after, when his arms had given out and he could hardly remember his own name, let alone how to use them, he felt the dick inside him start to shrink. Bunny hardly slowed down, but as the thick tepid liquid ran down Jack’s legs his head began to clear. His arms still felt like Jello, but he pushed himself up with one and pressed the other to his swollen gut. Semen leaked out around Bunny’s cock faster and faster as the knot shrank, and when the Pooka pulled out fully Jack gasped. The feeling of liquid trickling down his legs was uncomfortable, and most unusual, but the heavy thud of his boyfriend, his lover, hitting the bed was almost familiar. Jack collapsed forward, and turned over on his back to better press on his cum-stuffed guts.

“That.” Jack groaned after a minute, when he’d cooled down enough to form coherent sentences again, “Was the best, most intense sex I have ever had.” he looked over at the older Guardian, and was unsurprised to find the Easter spirit asleep. Pressing harder on his stomach, Jack groaned again and brought a hand down to his cock. He came after a few quick jerks, record time even given the prolonged winding-up he’d been subjected to. Nearly nothing came out but he still saw bright black, and his body finally began to relax. The swelling of his abdomen was nearly unnoticeable now, and ice crawled over his hand at a thought. The liquid coming out of him was more slushy now, oozing rather than seeping or trickling, and he lifted his legs to his chest with a wince. Every muscle had cramped sometime while Bunny had been fucking him senseless, but he gritted his teeth and yanked the booty shorts off regardless. The socks followed, hitting the floor near silently, and Jack rolled off the mattress less than gracefully.

He needed a nice cold shower, and to get his stolen clothes in the wash, and to clean up the bed. He’d passed out in a lot of places, but in a puddle of semen was not one he wanted to add to the list. That would actually be the easiest to handle, now he thought about it. He wiped his hands on his shirt, and headed over to the corner where he’d left his staff and regular clothes. Once his weapon was in his hands, he felt immediately better, more powerful, more himself. An easy wave turned the slushy puddle into a hunk of frozen white-ish ick, and it released from the sheets with a single tug. Jack crumpled it up in his hands, compressing the ice into a smooth, dense ball, and coated it in a thick rime of regular ice before tucking it in the corner furthest from his clothes. If it melted the next time he got all hot and bothered, at least it would only mess up the dirt floor. Up next, a nice cold shower. Once he was cleaned up he’d freeze the ick out of his clothes, and then he’d collapse next to Bunny and pass the fuck out.


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday Feb 11th

Jack woke to Bunny nibbling his ear, and curled back against his boyfriend with a contented hum. The Pooka seemed to take this as a signal, because he began grinding against Jack’s ass as soon as the smaller Guardian stirred.

“And you say I’m forward.” Jack chuckled, turning over to nuzzle his boyfriend. Bunny rumbled something in that odd foreign language, and tucked the winter sprite’s head under his chin.

“I know, I know.” Jack grinned, as if he’d understood the words perfectly. “You adore me, I’m the hottest piece of ass this side of the galaxy, Christmas is secretly your favourite holiday-”

Bunny growled warningly at that, and Jack laughed. His boyfriend may be incapable of speaking English, and the Pooka was certainly less restrained than usual, but Bunny was still Bunny even under all that. “Alright, alright.” Jack smiled so wide his face hurt, and scooted up to press a kiss to the Pooka’s nose. “But I’m still the cute one in this relationship.”

Bunny rumbled something which sounded affirmative, and Jack rolled to sit astride his boyfriend’s lap. “So, Peter Cottontail.” he lowered his eyelids, and reached down to stroke his boyfriend’s cock. “What game are we playing today?”

Bunny growled something which Jack had an inkling was at least vaguely sexual in nature, and jerked the ice sprite’s his against his own.

“Oh, this one?” Jack let a smirk spread across his face, and dropped forward to put himself nose to nose with the Pooka. “You got me off guard yesterday.” his eyes sharpened, and he slid his hands up Bunny’s sides to rest on the stronger spirit’s wrists. “I’m willing to play Sub for you, I love you that much.” he shifted up onto his knees, running his feet down the Pooka’s shins and pressing their foreheads together to meet dark green eyes with icy blue. “But I can give as well as I get.”

Ice spun from his hands at a thought, freezing Bunny’s wrists to the mattress, and an instant later more ice wove from his toes over the older Guardian’s lower legs, latching them down as well. He never would’ve pulled it off if the Pooka was in his right mind, Bunny was just too quick to be outwitted so simply. Lucky him, Bunny’s wits were as gone as his ability to speak English, so in the space of a second and a half he had his boyfriend iced to the bed, ready to be ridden. Because in all honesty, yesterday had been hot as hell. Well, that and according to Eros he was the best bottom-from-the-top Dom the love deity had ever met. Of course, there was also the possibility of bias, but that was a bit beside the point.

Bunny strained at the bonds, and Jack took a moment to ice them more securely. They probably wouldn’t hold if he started fading like he had yesterday, but even that would give him enough time to enjoy himself. Satisfied that the frozen cuffs were sound, the winter Guardian settled himself on Bunny’s hips and took his own cock in hand. The Pooka growled something which sounded threatening, and Jack flashed him a cocky smirk.

“If I’m yours, you’re mine.” He let his eyelids droop and let out a theatrical moan, speeding up his hand. “Just how it works, Cottontail.”

Bunny straight up snarled, and that was _definitely_ a threat. Jack placed both his hand in front of himself, on the older Guardian’s hips, and bent nearly double to take the head in his mouth. The idiot had better remember this stunt, because it was one of the most uncomfortable things he’d ever done in the name of a good fuck and he wouldn’t be repeating it any time soon. He slid down until he was less compacted, and flicked his tongue teasingly down the shaft a few times before opening his mouth and taking as much of the long, narrow member in as he could.

Bunny rumbled something happy-sounding at that, and Jack chuckled as he proceeded to flaunt his lack of a gag reflex. The Pooka came without warning, and the slender ice sprite swallowed. He sat up quickly after, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, fixing a smug smirk on his face. “I think that made a record time. We should keep track of that stuff.”

Bunny growled, and bucked his hips to draw Jack’s attention to his dick. Which was now slowly swelling. Huh, so it didn’t knot as fast in the morning? Jack shook his head briefly. Long talk later, very long talk. “What?” he grinned, feigning ignorance. “You getting impatient?”

Bunny nearly snarled, and Jack laughed. “I love you too, fluffy-butt.” he leaned down and gave his boyfriend a peck on the nose. “Lemme lube up real quick. Dry is just bloody and painful and no fun for anybody.” the winter sprite pulled a face, and his boyfriend growled something in that unfamiliar alien language. The tube he’d brought yesterday was all gone, but a quick check through Bunny’s dresser yielded a pot of slightly greenish goo which wasn’t aloe and didn’t smell like medicine or feel like lotion. And, best part, it was roughly the size of a full pickle jar. And filled almost to the rim with an orage-ish gel.

“Hey, is this safe?” he asked, sitting on the bed next to his iced boyfriend and tilting the ceramic container so the Pooka could see inside. Bunny grunted something which sounded affirmative, and nodded his head.

“Sweet.” Jack grinned. “Like, this much?” he held up a glob on his fingers, displaying it for Bunny to double check. Another nod, and Jack pressed two quick kisses to the Pooka’s nose. He considered pressing a third to the tip of his boyfriend’s cock, but it was already half again its starting size and he really didn’t want to do any more fingering than necessary. Really, fingering himself was a pain in the ass. Well, more like a pain in his wrist and shoulder which helped him avoid an _actual_ pain in the ass, but the point still stood. And he could make so many more awful inappropriate jokes off of that thought but cracking up at nothing was basically the opposite of what he wanted to be doing right now.

So he clamped down on that train of thought and twisted until he could stick a finger in his ass. It was still loose from yesterday, and soon he was all the way up to four fingers. Which was really good, since Bunny’s cock was still swelling. It was much slower than yesterday, in that the expansion hadn’t been nigh-instantaneous, but it was already twice its usual size and still growing. And Bunny was getting impatient, if the growls of alien language coming from his mouth were any indication.

The pale Guardian shivered with anticipation, and shifted to his knees so his ass hovered just over the Pooka’s cock. One hand spread on the furry torso below him, curls of ice ghosting over the grey pelt, and the other wrapped around the base of his boyfriend’s dick. He lowered himself, and Bunny moaned something which sounded almost musical. Jack raised himself again, and his boyfriend’s cock slid out of him without difficulty. It went back in with only a little effort, and came out again with just a smidge more of a stretch. It seemed to be growing faster now, and Jack moved his left hand from the splendid abs below him to stroke himself.

The penis below him was definitely much larger now, and the winter sprite paused for a moment to admire the sight. Glistening and swollen, already twice its usual size and still growing. Jack gave a small whine as he lowered himself again, the head of Bunny’s dick sliding into him with a slight twinge and some serious effort. It came out with a loud sound moments later, and Jack nearly came then and there as he lowered himself again. His boyfriend’s cock was easily triple its natural size, if not larger, and it was almost a struggle to work it fully into himself.

When he did pause, out of breath and slightly dizzy from the heat emanating from his boyfriend, Jack’s hand could no longer even half encircle the Pooka’s shaft. Not that there was much left to encircle, since he’d taken nearly the whole thing into his ass. He felt full, and as he attempted to grind and gyrate his way down the last sliver of an inch to bottom out, he felt the cock in his hand pulse with heat. An instant later there was heat spilling into him, and Jack shifted his hands around so one was braced on his boyfriend’s stomach and the other was free to wrap around his own dick.

He came with a scream as heat continued to pulse into him, and slumped forward with both hands now braced on his boyfriend’s stomach. His legs were starting to cramp now, but he kept rocking as his body temperature went up. The ice on Bunny’s wrists fractured loudly, and he stretched his arms up to pour more magic into the restraints. Satisfied that the bonds would last at least until he was delirious from heat, Jack rose back to sitting atop his boyfriend’s prick and moved a hand to stroke himself again. Bunny would need one hell of a bath later, but that was the absolute last thing on his mind at the moment.

Hours later, when Jack had worked himself dry on the burning knot inside his ass and his gut was stretch taut over the seed trapped within, the ice composing the restraints finally gave. The winter sprite didn’t object when hot paws clenched on his biceps, and only a hoarse whimper escaped his lips when the Pooka’s teeth dug into his shoulder. More heat poured into him, and he only winced as his boyfriend pressed a paw to his stomach.

Bunny began rubbing small circles on the taut skin, murmuring incomprehensible alien words in the ice sprite’s ear at exactly the pitch to drive him crazy. He moaned weakly as more heat poured into him, and his vision went white for what felt like a very long time. When he came back to his senses, the Pooka beside him was snoring and he no longer felt as if he was on the verge of popping like an overfilled water balloon. He was, however, lying in a puddle of sticky white slush. Cleaning himself and the bed took longer this time, his legs protesting with every step, but he managed to seal the mess into a ball of ice to be disposed of later. Yesterday’s ball was still intact, too, which meant only ice formed without his staff cracked when he overheated. Good to know.

With his skin scrubbed clean and the bed made as neat as ice-magic could manage, Jack propped his staff up against the wall and collapsed next to his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure if he could handle five more days of this, but damn if he wouldn’t try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Jack is so ready to go straight back into sexy times when he wakes up is because Bunny is emitting a crapload of pheromones and Jack has been breathing that all night. Humans aren’t particularly sensitive to pheromones and shit like that though, which is why Jack is still acting more or less like himself and not half-mindless with lust like Bunny.


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrusday, Feb 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious dubcon in this chapter, and also blood. I will be updating the tags accordingly.

Jack woke with a shout, stars bursting bright black in front of his eyes and obscuring the room around him. He was upright, more or less, and warm. Very warm. Not the type of warm that came from hot food or tropical temperatures, but the seeping heat he’d been experiencing the past couple of days. His vision cleared, and he found himself with his face buried in Bunny’s ruff. The taller Guardian had him pinned against one of the room’s thick earth walls, and was thrusting up into him at a fairly steady rate.

More warmth poured into him, and Jack found his arms were pinned only when he tried to reach down to work himself up again. Bunny growled something which sounded vaguely threatening, and thrusted up into him harder than before. The Pooka then leaned forward, and bit down on Jack’s shoulder. Hard. The winter sprite screamed, warmth flooding him as blood trickled down his chest, and tugged against the paws pinning his hands to the wall. Hickies were all well and good, but he drew the line at bloodplay.

The knot tugged at his ass as he writhed, and Jack gasped at the unexpected pain. It was large enough to stop him up entirely, of course it wasn’t going to come out easy. A flash of ice from his palms got his arms released, and Jack gripped Bunny’s shoulders tight. His boyfriend had moved down to nuzzle along his chest, and the ice sprite gasped as Bunny’s tongue lapped over one of his nipples. Another spurt of warmth, and he braced his feet on his boyfriend’s thighs.

Bunny pulled away, and Jack pushed. Instead of rocking with the motion, he stayed where he was, back flush to the wall. The knot pulled painfully, and he gritted his teeth to not scream as blood traced thin lines down his inner thighs. His boyfriend, insensible as he was, had evidently forgotten to use lube. They would be having words once the week was out, and then he’d be talking to Jamie about what sort of fiction the kid was reading.

The Pooka snarled something which was almost definitely a threat, and Jack choked down a scream as he pushed harder with all his limbs. More blood flowed down his legs, and he felt the peculiar sensation of liquid flowing through him, but before he could get the head even near his ass his feet slipped. Bunny fairly slammed him against the wall, and Jack cried out as the knot shifted to press against his prostate. The Pooka growled something which Jack felt was either highly rude or highly possessive, and gave him a nip on the side of his neck opposite his bleeding shoulder. Well, not bleeding anymore, he must’ve iced it unconsciously, but the ice was still very pink.

Bunny dug his claws into Jack’s hips, and tried to tug him closer again. The knot shifted a hair, pressing harder on Jack’s prostate, and the winter sprite couldn’t hold back a scream as he came. His boyfriend seemed to take this as a sign to go ahead, and began thrusting into him again. With each motion the thickest part of the knot pressed against his prostate, and Jack was coming again in record time.

Between the heat of the Pooka’s seed and the constant pressure of his boyfriend’s knot on the sensitive nerve cluster which was his prostate, Jack quickly lost track of time. It felt like he was floating in warm haze, the only real things being the wall behind him and Bunny in front of him and the waves of ecstasy which crashed over him. His voice gave out after what felt like hours, after he lost track of time but before his stomach started to hurt. And it surely did hurt, almost like it had hurt after he ate too much at North’s last Christmas party, but at the same time not quite.

Bunny chuckled, a low sound that reverberated through Jack’s entire body and made him moan. Heat poured into him, and pleasure coursed with it through his veins, and his boyfriend was murmuring something in a language he didn’t know but the words buzzed in his bones and made his head spin.

He must have passed out at some point, because one moment he was stuffed like a turkey and the next his boyfriend was thrusting in and out of him near frantically, thick warm semen leaking out around his cock. Or perhaps he hadn’t dozed, perhaps the knot had simply begun to shrink before the Pooka worked himself dry. Some time after, when the knot had shrunk to nothing, Bunny pushed Jack down until his feet were on the floor and then stepped away. Jack slumped against the wall with a moan, not caring what he was sitting in only that his legs seemed to have gone boneless and would not support him. Bunny flopped onto the bed, and was out like a light.

Jack’s sense of time slowly returned to him, and as it did he pressed on his abdomen to ensure all of the seed found its way out. Gravity seemed to help quite a bit in removing the sticky slush from his body, and when he no longer felt like his gut was going to go all Alien-chestburster on him, he staggered to his feet. First order of business, he needed a long cold shower. Second order of business, ice the bite mark on his shoulder. Third order of business, clean up the mess they’d made. At least this time it wasn’t on the bed, so he’d be able to fall right asleep.

Jack stood under the icy spray until it turned to sleet against his skin, beating some pink back into his pale visage. The injury was already beginning to heal, but Jack layered some ice over it anyways. Always better safe than sorry. At least the cleanup was easy now, after two nights of cleaning up the sheets all he had to do was get it off the floor. It compacted the same way as the others, and he froze it over the same way before setting it next to them. Three nights down, four to go. So long as Bunny didn’t jump him in his sleep again, he’d be fine. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how if you wake up for only a short period of time, you don’t always remember it? Jack half woke up and tried to get out of bed. Bunny, thinking Jack was awake, jumped him and accidentally knocked Jack out in the process. Normally, Jack would’ve chewed Bunny out for doing that. He may even chew him out a little after the week is done. But since anything he says will be falling on deaf ears at this point, Jack is holding his tongue. At least for the moment.


	5. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday February 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay of this chapter. My laptop derped out and refused to connect to the wifi for a few hours, but I'm back on now, so here's another chapter of smutty goodness :)

Jack woke to blunt claws digging into his hips, and a firm cock rubbing between his ass cheeks. He really needed to start waking up earlier, this was just weird coming from Bunny. Sitting up, he twisted and put a hand on his lover’s chest, digging his fingers through the edge of Bunny’s ruff until they met warm skin. “One minute.” he locked eyes with the Pooka, and waited for a nod of acknowledgement.

Once he was sure Bunny wouldn’t jump him without warning, Jack slipped off the bed and grabbed one thing in each hand. The pot of lube in his left, and his staff in his right. His ass was still tender from the slight ripping when he’d struggled yesterday, but also still loose. He slicked himself up while Bunny watched, head cocked curiously, and wiped his fingers on his leg when he was done. The staff he held carefully near the crook, and under his lover’s watchful gaze Jack froze his wrists to the headboard. The staff he flicked aside to lie on the floor next to the bed, and Bunny carefully moved the lube down to the floor as well.

Jack spread his legs, readying himself for the knot he’d been taking so eagerly these past three days, and was absolutely not prepared for his lover to come kneel over his chest. He opened his mouth obligingly, and in no time at all Bunny’s cock began to swell. The Pooka pulled out then, and fairly leered at Jack as he shifted down to press against the winter sprite’s asshole. Jack moaned happily as he was entered, and obligingly raised his hips to a better angle. Bunny began thrusting slowly, shallowly, the head of his cock slipping easily in and out of the smaller spirit’s gaping asshole.

Jack hummed contentedly with every thrust, watching his lover through half open eyes. By the time he’d want to dispel the ice shackles, he’d be far too delirious to do so. Today, Bunny would be doing all the work. Maybe he’d even run his mouth a bit, see how the Pooka responded to dirty talk. Oh, who was he kidding, he couldn’t keep his mouth _shut_ when he was tied up like this at his lover’s mercy. Eros had been fond of saying the winter sprite lost his brain-to-mouth filter in the heat of the moment, which was probably true, much as Jack was loathe to admit it.

The knot grew slowly today, excruciatingly so, and Jack whined about the tauntingly shallow thrusts as much as he begged for Bunny to touch him, give him some release. It was like talking to a brick wall, the Pooka didn’t even respond in whatever alien language he was speaking for the week. By the time Jack felt the first hint of stretching, barely a brush of pressure as he was entered, he was painfully hard. One touch would have him coming like, well, a teenager, and though he said as much Bunny’s paws remained firmly on his hips. He’d have bruises there for weeks, honestly, and maybe he whined that a little bit but begging and whining totally counted.

The knot was slightly larger when Bunny drew back out, the pressure as distinct as it was faint, and Jack canted his hips up to meet the next languid thrust. Two sets of familiar blunt claws dug into his hips, holding him still, and as the pressure of each penetration ever so slowly increased he begged to be fucked harder, faster, anything but this torturously slow teasing. He nearly came at the first tell-tale stretch, and when the next press against his ass didn’t come he looked down at Bunny.

His lover was smirking at him, _smirking_ , cock poised to be pressed into him again, and had his hands bee free Jack would have smacked himself in the face. Of course Bunny wasn’t responding to any of the begging or whining. Just like three days ago, Jack would have to ask nicely, and the asshole must’ve known he’d forget that. Well played, Bunny. Well played indeed.

“Please.” Jack whispered, lifting his hips against the claws which dug into them to press on the ever-so-slowly swelling head of his lover’s cock. “ _Please_ , Bunny, I need it. I need you in me.”

Bunny chuckled at that, and growled something in his unintelligible alien language which sounded almost affectionate. Then, without warning, he began thrusting quickly. Each motion was shallow, but now the knot was growing much faster, swelling visibly, each insertion stretching him notably more than the removal only a heartbeat before. Jack’s brain went blank for a moment, and he couldn’t hear his own voice over the rushing blood in his ears, but whatever he said made the Pooka halt. Only for a moment, but in that moment Jack found his eyes glued to the sight of the engorged member which hung between his lover’s legs. It was massive, long and thick and dripping precome like a leaky faucet. It looked far too big to ever fit inside him, so fat it would split him in two, and even as he voiced that thought it was _still growing_.

Bunny chuckled, a low sound which resonated in Jack’s entire body, and the winter sprite screamed as his lover pressed slowly into him. Before, the growing knot had been stretching him, teasing him, driving him half mad with desire. Now it filled him, and he threw his head back, screaming as his vision went bright black. When the ceiling swam back into view, his lover was thrusting slowly and deliberately, slowly working his boneless limp body back into a tight coil of nerves. How was this not the knot’s full girth? He was so full already, and he would only be filled more in the coming hours, but his fogged mind couldn’t wrap around the concept that there could be anything greater than this. His mouth on the other hand, was breathlessly repeating a litany of pleas, and when he realised this he shut his lips firmly.

Bunny stopped moving, and Jack whined as he switched to begging his lover to resume even the subtlest ministrations. He strained to reach forward, to tangle his fingers in Bunny’s fur and anchor himself, however fleetingly. Unfortunately, the ice around his wrists was just as sturdy as it had been when they began, what, an hour ago? Two? He’d lost all sense of time in this place, but it had definitely been a while. And the ice he’d used to cuff himself to the headboard was not responding to his desire for it to melt, which was such a stupid thing why had he done that?

Bunny chuckled, and Jack’s train of thought was abruptly derailed by the head of the Pooka’s cock scraping against his prostate. The winter sprite keened as every muscle in his body tightened, hardly aware of what he was saying except that he mentioned the sheer size of the knot at least twice in a single breath. Oh gods he wanted his hands free right now, he wanted to bury his face in soft fur and let his lover fuck him senseless. His skin very nearly hurt with the strength of the desire, but he’d had the foresight to make the cuffs irremovable while he was so agitated, and he wasn’t sure if it was the ingenuity of the casting or its surprising effectiveness which irritated him more. Why had he thought this was a good idea? Oh, right, he liked being tied up at his lover’s mercy. When his lover was in their right mind, and able to give him some dirty talking to respond to. But Bunny wasn’t in his right mind, and beyond his current linguistic restrictions, he didn’t seem that into dirty talk to begin with.

The Pooka hilted himself as the knot completed, growling something which was probably very rude, and ice crawled futilely over Jack’s skin in an attempt to cool him. Soon he would be utterly incoherent, but as he struggled to wrench his hands from their frozen manacles he couldn’t stop himself. Words poured from his mouth in jumbled strings of half finished thought, and as Bunny’s seed pooled inside him Jack’s sentences became ever more fragmented, his thoughts narrowing down to nothing more than his cold restraints and the size of his lover’s knot and how very very full of cum his guts were.

One of the paws on his hips (right? left? he couldn't remember which was which anymore) lifted and scraped up along his side, claws dragging hard enough to draw blood over his ribs. It hesitated just below his nipples, eliciting a whine, and then began dragging down Jack’s front. The paw tilted, and instead of mostly-blunt claws it was rough paw pads and silky fur which trailed down the winter sprite’s clearly distended gut. Another shot of seed, and Jack keened as his lover’s paw stroked ever-so-lightly up his dick. He was so full now, more full than any of the days previously, and he’d been stuffed to the brink of pain the past three days.

Jack writhed as yet another shot of semen was pumped into him. Between the over-filling of his guts and the heat which had brought his body temperature up past that of a regular human, the winter sprite was almost regretting his choice to stay. That is, he would’ve almost regretted it if he’d remembered anything had ever existed but this heat and fullness and the frigid ice which kept him from drawing himself close to his lover. If he could draw himself close he could bury himself in Bunny’s fur, could rut against his lover’s stomach and relieve himself, could maybe even beg to be marked as belonging to the Pooka. That would be nice, to have a mark high enough on his neck that all who saw him would know he belonged to Bunny and Bunny alone.

Another shot of heat spurted into him, and it almost seemed like Bunny was slowing down despite the fact that he was still rocking at the same pace as he had been the past few hours. Or had it ben days. Hell, it could’ve been years and Jack wouldn’t have known. All he knew was that he was painfully hard and so full of cum he looked three months pregnant. Maybe four, he wasn’t great with time at the moment. Or ever really, but especially now.

The knot shifted, the flesh contracting towards its natural size, and Jack cried out as the semen which had been trapped within him rushed out. It coated his legs, and Bunny’s, and pooled sticky white on the bed beneath them. The sudden absence of pressure was surprisingly pleasurable, and Jack keened his lover’s name as he finally came.

He must have passed out after that, because when Jack woke up the magical light of the Warren had dimmed to full on Night mode and the sticky mess which covered the bed was mostly slush. Most importantly, his body temperature had dropped back to hover around freezing, so when he made to lower his arms the ice bindings disintegrated to allow him to do so. Feeling came back to his hands quickly, and the winter sprite groaned as he stood up. His center of gravity was off, which meant Bunny hadn’t pressed all of his seed out of the winter sprite’s guts before they both passed out. Come to think of it, that may have been what woke him up in the first place.

Grabbing up his staff for balance support, Jack staggered over to the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as it’d go. It took the better part of two hours to raise his body temperature enough to force the remaining semen out of his guts, and his skin was horribly red and tender when he shut the water off, but at least he no longer felt sticky and gross. The bed he cleaned carefully, and when that was done he perched on the edge of the mattress next to his lover. As much as he loved Bunny, the Pooka sorta stank. And while the easiest way to clean him would’ve probably been shower sex, Jack didn’t particularly feel like twisting an ankle trying that one again. Much as he loved flying, after the first day he kinda missed the ground.

So since shower sex was out, and Bunny didn’t seem to have a tub, that left ice-cleaning. A comb was on the nightstand , within easy reach, and so Jack began the arduous process of freezing his love’s fur in sections and gently combing out the mess he’d been showering off his person for the past few days. He was nearly done when midnight rolled around, and the millions of children celebrating another Saturday sent a tingle of power across his skin. Usually he’d be out there right now, finding where he’d be able to foster Belief in more children and setting up for sledding and snowball fights across the northernmost parts of the world, but not tonight. Today. Whatever.

Right now, he was busy. And if he remained busy grooming his Pooka until the daytime lights came back on, well, that would be just as fine as spreading snowdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for bondage and dirty talk! Okay, the dirty talk was sorta weak since I didn’t format it as actual dialogue, but I can guarantee that tomorrow’s will be better. The bondage, too, will get more attention next chapter. So yeah, you’ll be getting more of both of those tomorrow ;)


	6. Day Five, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday February 14th

Jack was carding the comb through Bunny’s ruff when the Pooka stirred, eyes opening halfway to give him what could only be described as a drowsy look of appraisal. Approval? Whatever the word was, it was a nice look, especially since Bunny’s pupils were dilated wide enough to push the verdant green of his irises into a thin ring.

“Morning.” Jack smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his love’s nose. “Did you know you snore? Well,only if your pillow is basically flat, but it’s really loud.” he faked a wine and rubbed at one ear with two knuckles. Bunny purred, _actually purred_ , and grinned softly. At the moment, he looked almost like his usual self, just sleepy and satisfied. Jack teased out another shard of frozen grime and dropped it into the veritable pile at his feet. The ruff wasn’t too bad, which was why he’d left it for last, but the pile of frozen semen and assorted particulates was fairly tall now and he hoped he could compact it before it started melting in the Warren’s perpetual spring warmth.

The final section of Bunny’s ruff he combed through without finding any more than he’d found in any other section of the fluffy white fur, and when he stood to put the comb on the nightstand (so cliche, but he’d tease his love about that later) no paws clasped his waist to stop him. Bunny simply watched his movements with heavily lidded eyes, and hummed something in the strange alien language which he though might be mildly inappropriate. It was hard to tell with only the inflection.

When he crouched to collect the frozen shards, Bunny chuckled and sat up, ruffling Jack’s hair as he continued watching. The pile took several minutes to remove, even after he spun a dustpan to move it faster, and it was nearly ten minutes later Jack found himself sticking his arm under the bed to hunt down the last few handfuls of shards. His fingers unexpectedly met something that felt like cardboard, and the winter sprite frowned as he probed what he’d found. It seemed to be a cardboard box, hidden under the bed. A devious grin spread across Jack’s face, and he decided that 99% cleanup was good enough. If Bunny started bitching about it later, whatever. In his experience only two things were kept in boxes under beds. Porn, and sex toys.

“Please be toys, please be toys.” Jack muttered under his breath, unfolding the neatly tucked flaps to reveal… “Jackpot.” he grinned wide and pulled out a coil of rope, something with a bunch of straps and poles, and what could only be a chastity device. That one went back in the box quickly,and the clattering it made drew Jack’s closer attention.

The box was bigger on the inside. It had to be, there was no way Bunny had fit that much stuff in such a shallow box. Just looking in properly he could see dildos, gags, tightly coiled bundles of straps, beads, egg-shaped things which were probably vibrators, and- was that a fucking machine? He’d seen a lot of shit through windows, and Eros hadn’t been shy in their love of experimentation, but to find out his lover owned such a large collection was a shock, to say the least. Was that an eyepatch? Oh he was so bringing this stuff up later. When Bunny was himself and able to explain the hows and whys of everything in the box. Starting with how it all fit.

But first, he still had to deal with all the ick he’d removed from the Pooka’s fur. It would melt eventually, so the best course of action was probably to just leave it in the tub and chase it down the drain with his next shower. Bunny stood in synch with the smaller Guardian, and shadowed him to the bathroom and back. The door-curtain swung shut behind them, and Jack chuckled as his lover nipped the junction of his neck and shoulder. “One minute, one minute.” the winter sprite laughed, ducking towards the bed and picking up the bundle of poles and straps. Once it was hanging in his grip, Jack realized the contraption wasn’t dissimilar to what Eros had called a sex stockade. Except this thing in his hands looked like it was only meant to restrain a person’s legs, rather than their hands and feet and head.

“I wanna try this. You know how to put it on?”

Bunny snorted, and Jack found out that the tone of “Of course I do, don’t you?” was exactly the same in Bunny’s language as it was in English.

After five minutes of struggling with the sliders and being poked and chafed by the components, Jack declared the leg harness a lost cause and kicked it off the bed, to Bunny’s great amusement. Once the sniggering had subsided, Jack allowed himself to be pinned down and penetrated. Bunny came quickly, and the knot began to grow so fast it nearly made the winter sprite dizzy. Rather than hilting himself however, as he’d done the first day, the Pooka continued thrusting shallowly.

In three strokes Jack was moaning, the head of the knot stretching him almost to the point of tearing, and the thought flitted through his head that he was greatful he’d thought to prepare himself _before_ trying out the harness. Bunny paused outside of him to whisper something distinctly possessive, and Jack winced as the knot pressed against his ass. It continued growing for a moment, then stopped. The winter sprite frowned, turning over between his lover’s arms. “Miscalculate?” he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Bunny growled something which, if Jack had to guess, was probably along the lines of “shut up I know what I’m doing” and thrusted against the winter sprite’s ass.

“You fucked up.” Jack chuckled, wriggling out from under the Pooka and sitting up cross-legged. “You fucked up, and now you don’t get to fuck me today.” he frowned briefly. “Actually, that kinda sucks. You’re the one with the stamina and the hot-as-balls superdick.”

Bunny snorted, and Jack rolled his eyes. “Okay, Mr. Wiseguy. What do we do now?”

The Pooka growled, eyes narrowing, and the winter sprite was forced to dodge sideways as his mate lunged. The bolt of ice from his palms was more reflexive than anything, and when Jack looked up from his tumble sideways he found his mate’s paws solidly iced to the bedframe. Bunny snarled, ears held stiffly back, and Jack rolled up to his knees as his lover tugged at the magical restraints.

And that gave him an idea.

Grabbing his staff from where it leaned against the wall by the bed, Jack formed two pairs of rings around Bunny’s legs. One set on his ankles, one on his thighs. The Pooka’s struggling hardly slowed as a bar formed between the two, though his legs did stop moving quite so much. The rope was still on the floor, and Jack quickly had both ends tied into slip-knotted loops. Getting them over his lover’s feet was a small struggle in itself, but once the knots were tightened it was easy enough to get the rest of the rope over the footboard. Well, given “easy” involved using his entire meagre body weight to heave his Pooka back a few inches, until the rope had enough give to hook over the carved wood. So, about as easy as tucking in the last corner of a fitted bedsheet.

Between the rope, the makeshift half-stockade, and the ice binding his hands to the headboard, Bunny was nearly immobile. He was still struggling, but Jack was certain the bonds would hold. Which meant he had all day to tease and torment his lover, without losing his senses due to overheating. _This_ was going to be _fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is horribly late and lacking in sex and I heartily apologize for that. I was dragged out of the house today and forced to socialize for an extended period of time. Outside. Eugh :/
> 
> Tomorrow, as an apology, I will deliver unto you two chapters of glorious smut. One in the morning, and one at the regular noon-ish.


	7. Day Five, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday February 14th

Jack smirked, positioning himself behind Bunny and running his hands gently over the Pooka’s hips. “Bit tense?” he quipped, pausing to knead his fingers over tightly locked muscles. “I’ve got just the thing.” he pulled away to pick up the pot of lube, and dipped one index finger in the gooey gel. “Pucker up, Cottontail.”

The Pooka snarled something which was probably along the lines of “You’ll regret this” and bucked against the restraints. If it was anything like his usual threats, though, it carried no weight.

Undeterred by his lover’s snarling, Jack slid his lubricated finger into the Pooka’s ass. Jack lifted an eyebrow, and pulled his hand away to apply lube to the rest of his fingers. “For someone so tense.” he mused, sliding two fingers in this time and grinning at the resulting half-snarl. “Your ass is loose as hell.” he added a third finger without a problem, then a fourth, and began spreading them. In moments he could’ve put his entire hand in his lover’s ass, if he so wanted, but a much more attractive idea came into his head.

“Is it meant for a knot?” he mused, building up layer upon layer of crystal clear ice to form a stepped cone. “Now that’s a fun thought, seeing you stretched tight around a nice fat cock.” he turned to butt plug over in his hands, and pressed the tip against his lover’s ass. “I wonder what _you_ ’d look like, stuffed so full of cum you’re ready to pop.” he slid the plug in another few steps, and Bunny came all over the sheets.The noises that came out of him after were probably words, but Jack had to pause to stare at his lover.

“Did you just beg?” he laughed, shifting so he had a good view of the Pooka’s face. Bunny nodded, ears now held loosely against his skull, and Jack ducked around his lover’s body to plant a kiss on the Pooka’s nose.

“I promise I will totally do this again when you can speak English. Just ask, okay?”

A nod, and Bunny smiled the smile he got when he was planning something.

“Awesome. Now, let’s get that plug in you. I’ve got _plans_ for today.”

The noise his lover made was definitely enthusiastic, and Jack gave the rope a cursory check. Still sturdy, same as the paw bindings and the half-stockade thing. He really had to ask Eros about the names for these things next time they ran into each other.

Bunny whined as Jack slowly worked the plug further in, pausing every few steps to make sure it was still structurally sound, and the winter sprite laughed at his lover’s impatience. “Come on, Cottontail.” he teased, sliding the plug out a few steps. “Gotta be patient to get what you want, rewards for good behaviour and all that jazz.”

Bunny whined some words in- fuck it, Jack was calling that shit Pookan until he was corrected. Bunny whined some words in Pookan which were almost definitely begging, but he kept struggling to rock back onto the ice plug.

“Ah ah ah~” Jack smiled, giving his lover’s ass a playful swat. “You won’t get anything that way. I’d say you deserve lashes, but blood’s not really my thing.”

A rumble of Pookan which sounded... belligerent? That seemed like the right word, yeah.

“If you just said whipping doesn’t always draw blood.”

Bunny laughed, and Jack smacked his ass harder. “I’m supposed to be the bratty one here, dummy.”

Okay, maybe he crossed his arms and pouted a little as he said that, but his lover did stop laughing and rumble some Pookan which sounded apologetic. Then questioning, and if he had to guess Jack would’ve said the older Guardian was either asking what his punishment would be or if he’d earned resumption of insertion yet. Probably not in as many words, but that was sorta a moot point.

“Hmm.” Jack grinned, removing the plug entirely. Its top third was coated in a thin layer of smeary green, and he set the construct carefully down behind himself. “Ten smacks.”

Bunny purred, honest to god _purred_ , and Jack nearly cracked up as the Pooka’s hips wriggled side to side. If it weren’t so intimate, this would’ve made the most amazing blackmail. He delivered the smacks quickly, and his palm stung afterwards but the noise Bunny made when he inserted the plug again was entirely worth it. The Pooka came again as Jack worked the plug deeper, moaning Pookan which was probably filthy as hell. If his lover agreed, they were ten thousand percent doing this again outside of Rut. No matter which one of them topped.

Between the regular pauses to “punish” Bunny, the less regular pauses to clean up the puddle before it grew too big, and Jack’s slow pacing, it took nearly an hour to fully insert the plug all the way. The last step barely fit, if Jack was interpreting the Pooka’s babbling correctly, but the base did sit neatly between Bunny’s ass cheeks. And this was the fun part.

“Look at that.” Jack cooed, tracing the edge of the plug with one finger, “I can see right into you.” he placed a hand on Bunny’s hip and pressed his thumb against the edge of the area he’d been spanking. The Pooka whined, and Jack’s grin turned sharp. “Moan for me, Kangaroo.”

To the slight Guardian’s amazement, his lover didn’t even snarl in response to the kangaroo jab, but simply moaned loudly.

“Again.” Jack whispered hoarsely, twisting the plug and giving the ice a mental nudge. The smooth surfaces became ridged and knobbled in an instant, and the next moan was accompanied by a splash.

“I can’t believe you never had anybody help you with this.” Jack quipped, pressing his hand to the plug’s base and pouring magic into it. “You look so nice, all wide open and begging like this.” the plug began to grow, extending deeper into Bunny’s ass, and the Pooka all but screamed something as he came.

“I bet,” Jack continued, willing the ice to expand. “You’ve had other people help you with this. One-week stands,” Bunny flinched, and Jack stopped changing the ice dilldo to give it an experimental tug. It didn’t budge, but Bunny moaned loudly and spilled more seed into the growing puddle. “There’s probably loads of spirits who’d love to get their dicks in a slut like you.” he gave his lover’s ass a light smack, and Bunny was babbling in Pookan as he came.

“You like that?” Jack struggled not to smile as he administered another light smack. If Eros had taught him one thing about being a Dom, it was to never break character, but Bunny was nodding so fast he looked like a bobblehead and if he started laughing he wouldn’t be able to stop. “You like being called a slut?” more bobblehead nodding, and he needed to stop calling it that in his head or he’d start laughing. He gave the other side of Bunny’s ass a smack, and the Pooka came again with a keen.

“Now you’re my slut.” Jack growled as best he could, though it didn’t come close to his lover’s deep voice. Bunny kept nodding, and Jack wondered what words he was repeating so fervently. Well, whatever, he wasn’t repeating them any more, now he was back to babbling. The winter sprite briefly wondered if there was such a thing as a literal Babel Fish, but then he shook his head and focused on the scene again. Spanking a little slut with a pretty, pretty asshole.

“Has anyone ever told you you’ve got a nice ass, slut?” he asked, laying a quick smack on each cheek and drawing out what was probably an agreement, though he couldn’t really tell since it was in Pookan. “Looks nice and warm in there.” he ran a finger around the edge of the flared base, dragging his nail over the skin and eliciting a whimper. “Bet you’re a nice, tight fuck.” Bunny whimpered, and Jack slapped his ass again, hard enough to make his palm sting. “Well, are you, slut?” he barked.

If that was the Pookan word for yes, which it probably was given the speed Bunny was nodding while saying it, there was no way Jack would ever be able to speak it.

“I don’t think you’re telling the truth~” the winter sprite half sang, giving his lover’s ass another smack and watching how the Pooka jerked against his bindings. If they did this again, he would definitely do the wrist restraints differently. “Just look, how easily, you took, this knot.” he punctuated his sentence with smacks, and Bunny was babbling as he came again. The puddle was getting problematically large now, and Jack slid off the bed to freeze it into slush. Adding the sticky slush to the existing slush ball was simple, and he set his staff back against the wall by the headboard.

“Nobody else can please you like this, can they?” Jack traced the edge of the circular base again, lowering his voice about an octave. “I bet you had to take three dicks at once, just to get close.” three quick slaps. “Well, slut?”

Bunny’s neck was probably tired from nodding so fast for such a long period of time, and Jack made a mental note to check that later. “Were they rough?” he growled, delivering three more smacks. “Did they treat you like you deserve? Huh, slut?”

Okay, that was almost definitely yes. Good to know.

“I bet you thought you’d never beat that.” he said slowly, trailing lines of bitterly cold ice over the areas he’d been spanking. Without being able to see how red the skin was it was tricky to tell if he was going too far, but Bunny wasn’t complaining yet so that was probably good. “I bet your little cockslut brain couldn’t even fathom being this full.” Jack pressed the heel of his hand to the dildo’s base, making the ice pulse larger and smaller by increments of millimetres.

The half-stockade creaked as Bunny tried to bring his legs together, and Jack administered six swift slaps. “No breaking the toys, slut.” he warned, biting back a laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation. He was dating an alien rabbit who was older than the planet, and currently had said alien rabbit done up in ice-and-rope bondage, enthusiastically responding to being spanked and called a slut. And that wasn’t even touching the fact that he was a magic ghost teen, which added a whole nother layer of absurdity to the entire thing.

Bunny grunted something questioning in Pookan and Jack shook his head, bringing himself back to the moment. Taking care of Bunny now, musing about the bizarre nature of his life later. “Did I ask for your opinion, slut?” he barked, smacking his lover’s ass perhaps a little harder than was strictly necessary. Bunny jerked forward minutely before the rope and half-stockade stopped him, shaking his head, and Jack mentally bookmarked the Pookan word for No. Or that might’ve been No Sir, but close enough.

“Good, you’re learning.” Jack grinned, careful to keep it from spreading into a huge goofy smile. “Now come for me, slut.”

\-----

Hours later, when Bunny slumped as much as the ice around his paws would allow, Jack dissolved the ice dildo into water vapour. The half-stockade followed soon after, and as he stretched out his mate’s stiff legs he worked the rope loops off. The ice around the Pooka’s paws was the last to go, and Jack carefully rolled Bunny onto his side. The care routine was familiar, if slightly complicated by the fact that he couldn’t actually see what needed care due to Bunny’s fur, but by the time the lights went down to their night setting Jack was fairly certain he’d treated everything that needed treating. The slush ball was coated with ice and set in the corner with its fellows, and the winter sprite laid down next to his lover to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the thing Jack keeps calling a half-stockade is properly called a spreader bar.
> 
> I know this is a few (okay many) hours late, but here is the lovely bondage and dirty talking I mentioned in Chapter 5. With bonus iceplay, some dubious consent, and Dom Jack! I realize Jack is sounding sorta creepy at times, but I’m going to put that down to the pheromones Bunny is still emitting. I will admit, this did **not** go the way I originally planned, but I’m rather satisfied with the end result. The last paragraph I’m a bit iffy on, honestly, but it had tormented me long enough.  
>  In a few hours, _more_ fun with toys! And maybe some Dom Bunny. 


	8. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday February 15th

Jack woke early the next morning, and the first thing his eyes landed on was the box of toys still next to the bed. Slipping out from under Bunny’s arm, the winter sprite rolled off the bed and settled on his heels beside the deceptively small container. He had no use for dildos or other insertables, he was hopeless without help when it came to disentangling bondage gear, and gags were no fun, but there were still the vibrators. A bunch of them looked insertable, but those weren’t the ones he was after. No, his prize was much smaller. Some rooting around rewarded his searching with a pale yellow thing about the size of one of Jamie’s rattlesnake magnet things. Roughly the same shape, too, if you didn’t count the soft straps which extended from both ends.

Jack placed the yellow vibrator back in the box, and another minute of searching turned up a similar piece, this one pink, larger in all dimensions, and with much longer straps. One long strap sprouted from each end, along with a pair of shorter ones. If he was guessing right, it affixed to the hips and legs instead of wrapping around the wearer’s cock and balls, which would make sense given that Bunny knotted. _Such_ a long talk with Jamie later.

Bunny barely stirred as the vibrator was nestled under his half hard cock, and Jack made short work of the simple straps. In under a minute the Pooka was equipped, and once he was sure it was sitting securely Jack picked up the pot of lube. Once he got the pink vibrator on his lover, he doubted he’d have much time for preparation. The ice sprite grinned mischievously as he slid the tiny purple slider from off straight to high. Bunny’s eyes flew open, and Jack yelped as he went from kneeling to flat on his back in under a second.

The Pooka’s fur was all on end, and that normally would’ve made him look ridiculous, but pinned as the winter sprite was it looked almost menacing. Bunny snarled, and there were probably Pookan words in that sound but Jack’s mind was suddenly perfectly blank. Even when his lover pulled away and there were no longer surprisingly dangerous-looking teeth in his face, the winter sprite stayed perfectly still. His heart was racing almost a mile a minute, and he wasn’t quite sure why. Bunny would never actually hurt him, he knew that as certainly as he knew his own name, and yet... for an instant, he had genuinely feared for his life.

Jack’s stupor broke with the first press against his ass, and he gladly arched into his lover’s motions. This he knew, this was something he’d done before. He could ponder why he’d been terrified later, in the shower, once Bunny was sated and out cold. Now, he was going to enjoy himself with his lover. He knit his fingers into the edge of the thick white ruff around Bunny’s neck, clinging to his lover’s shoulders.

The first few thrusts were rough, but Jack didn’t particularly care because they were also deep and hard and one of them brushed against his prostate, stealing the air from his lungs. Then came the first burst of warmth, and then the rapid swelling which left him gasping for air and staring at some point beyond the ceiling. Claws dug into days-old bruises, and Jack moaned as more warmth poured into him. He could feel the vibrator going, the buzzing travelling up his lover’s knot and into him.

The past few days, it had taken hours for Jack to start feeling stuffed and start losing his senses. Today, with the vibrator buzzing audibly and tickling across Jack’s skin despite not being nestled against him, it seemed to take much less time. The sensations were nearly familiar by now, a warm weight in his gut which leached its heat into the rest of his body, melting the ice on his skin before it could cool him. A stretching of his skin as it attempted to accommodate the liquid mass trapped within him. A fullness which was so overpowering it actually made him dizzy, though that may have been in part due to the spike in his body temperature.

The winter sprite looked down at himself as the vertigo hit, and had to blink to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He had yet to come, his dick was almost painfully hard, and he couldn’t see it past the bulge of his guts. Another surge of warmth, and he threw his head back as the heat was dispersed across his burning skin. Gods, he needed to get off, but when he tried moving his hands Bunny started snarling and he didn’t feel like getting bitten until he bled today. Love bites and hickeys he was fine with, those were hot as hell, but he drew the line at blood. Blood was the opposite of sexy, blood was pain and agony and sometimes regret or fear or anger but mostly just pain. Hell, he’d actually broken up with Anna Perenna over her blood kink.

So, in the interest of avoiding anything bloody, Jack kept his hands on Bunny’s shoulders and gritted his teeth around the urge to beg Bunny to get him off. He didn’t beg unless he was tied up, as a personal rule, but oh gods between the heat and the sheer volume of seed trapped within him and his own nearly painful arousal he was going to explode sooner than later.

“Bunny.” he gasped as more heat poured into him. His abdomen was truly bulging now, and he could feel the weight acutely despite how fuzzy his overheating had made the world. “Bunny.” he clutched at the Pooka’s shoulders, and dimly remembered the questioning noise as an affirmative of some sort. Crap, what had he meant to say? More seed spurted into him, and he could practically see his stomach growing as he was stuffed full of cum. Full, right, he’d meant to say something about that.

“I’m so full.” he blurted, breath hitching into a moan at the end as the Pooka came again. “Bunny I’m gonna pop.”

The Pooka chuckled, and Jack wasn’t entirely sure but he got the sense that whatever his lover’s reply was, it was extremely condescending.

“Bunnyyy.” the youngest Guardian whined, voice shaking at the end as he was filled even further. “I’m gonna explode.”

The response to that was immediate, and so glib Jack would’ve flicked his lover between the eyes if he could move his hands without fear of getting bit. The winter sprite wasn’t sure exactly what the words had been, he didn’t speak Pookan after all, but he would’ve put his money in the area of “you’re overreacting.” He was entirely not overreacting. In the past almost-week he’d never been filled this fully, and now it was starting to actually hurt. Not unlike when he’d eaten too much at his first Guardian-hosted Christmas party, but located slightly lower.

The steady rocking abruptly stopped, and the thought flitted across Jack’s mind that he had no idea how long ago the vibrator had died but one of them would have to replace the battery before it could be used again. The knot shrank as quickly as it had grown, and Jack gasped as the pressure was relieved. Everything which had been trapped inside of him began gushing out, covering Bunny’s legs and the bed and anything else in range, and Jack’s hands slid from the shoulders they’d been gripping so tightly as the Pooka pulled away.

Pressing a hand to the rapidly shrinking bulge of his gut, Jack sighed as the liquid leaving him lost its pressure. When he tried to stand his head spun, and he settled for sitting on the edge of the bed. At least until his temperature dropped enough for him to operate normally.

The cold shower was what finally brought him back down to his usual temperature, and as he turned his face into the wonderfully freezing spray his mind wandered back to his lover in bed. Gods, he was exhausted and he hadn’t even really done anything. Bunny had done all the work, he just cleaned up after.

The water on his skin and in his hair turned to ice as soon as he shut the shower off, and a thought was enough to turn the crystals in his hair to snow which dusted out with a brush of his hand. The frozen beads on his skin fell as he stepped out of the shower, striking the ceramic tile with a sound like icicles shattering. The bed was still cool from being cleaned when he fell into it, and sleep found him before his head struck the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this yesterday. My dad was home for MLK Jr. Day, and had us cleaning up all over the place. Upside, my desk is now clean enough to actually type at. Downside, tidying half the house doesn’t leave terribly much time for writing or posting. Tomorrow, the final chapter of smut. Finally bringing that second tag into play. Fucking. Finally. I have been looking forward to writing that ever since I realized it was a suggestable tag.


	9. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday Febrary 16th

Jack pushed himself up with one arm, taking a moment to appreciate the view of his lover, his _Mate_ , sprawled out across the bed. Bunny was half hard in his sleep, and the winter sprite grinned deviously. The Pooka was usually a light sleeper, but these past few days he’d been sleeping like a stone. Which meant Jack would be able to have some fun of his own before his mate woke up.

The pot of lube was where he’d left it, halfway under the bed along with the box of toys, and Jack pulled out one of the dildos with a grin. It was easily the biggest he’d ever seen, probably a full foot and a half long and thick enough in the shaft he couldn’t wrap his hands around it. Almost as big as the knot, but not quite. The second largest was only about a foot long, the base barely flared, but the shapes inside its clear shell suggested it vibrated. Oh yeah, he knew where that one was going.

Bunny grunted sleepily as Jack fingered him, cock hardening, and the clear plastic dildo slid in easily with its liberal coating of lube. The dial, labelled only with a curved wedge, he left pointing at the 0 on the narrow end. That would be for later.

Kicking the box back under the bed, Jack turned his attention to the massive black plastic cock he’d found. Gods, he was getting hard just looking at it. The head and first half of the shaft received a thick coat of lube, while the rest he attended to in a more cursory fashion. The fingering he gave himself was quick, more to lube himself up than anything else, and Jack let out a thin whine as he pressed the plastic into his ass. It stretched him nearly painfully, but after a few minutes which felt more like hours the head was inside him. The rest followed as he folded his knees, gradually impaling himself upon the thick toy, and before long the plastic balls rested against his skin.

It filled him almost as fully as his mate’s knot, and between rocking on the dildo and his hand he came in no time at all. Jack bit down on a scream as he climaxed, and glanced at the still-slumbering Pooka. Bunny was rock hard, precome glistening at the tip of his cock, and the winter sprite grinned as another idea came to mind. Scooting over to kneel between his mate’s legs, he turned the vibrator on a few clicks and took Bunny’s dick in his mouth.

The reaction was instantaneous, and Jack hummed happily as claws raked over his scalp, forcing his head down. He flicked the dial up another few notches, and swallowed as best he could with his mouth full and half open. He tasted salt, and made to pull away as his mate’s dick began to swell. But the paws in his hair disagreed, forcing his head down until he had taken the whole of Bunny’s cock in his mouth. It kept growing, and Bunny nearly snarled something in Pookan which sounded almost threatening. And of course, because he was Jack Frost and had next to no sense of self preservation, the pale Guardian flicked the vibrator up another few notches.

Bunny came again, though this time too far back in his throat for Jack to taste it, and the knot started swelling faster. In moments his mouth was full, his throat aching from the engorged mass lodged in it, and the knot wasn’t even complete yet. One paw moved from his head, and as the knot stopped expanding Bunny began to thrust. Jack whined as best as he was able to, head and neck held at an odd angle to his body to accommodate the curve of his mate’s cock and throat sealed as surely as his ass had been these past few days, but Bunny either didn’t hear it through the haze of lust or he simply didn’t care.

The paw which had moved from Jack’s head trailed down the curve of his back and paused on his hip, claws digging briefly into four of the many bruises left there over the course of the past few days, and the winter sprite moaned as they trailed down to cup his ass. Then Bunny moved faster than he could compensate for, shifting Jack’s legs back and forcing him to his hands and knees, but his head didn’t move an inch. Another spurt of warmth travelled down his throat, and he screamed as the dildo was yanked halfway out of his ass in one swift motion.

It canted to his left, and Jack moaned as the toy was pressed slowly back into him. It had been a while since he’d been fucked like this, over a hundred years actually, and even Eros hadn’t been quite as satisfying. The dildo was pulled out again, almost fully, and more heat poured into his stomach as he moaned. Well, he was trying to moan, but it was coming out more of a muffled hum thanks to the knot filling his mouth and half his throat.

The paw on his head tightened, and Jack could do nothing to resist as Bunny thrusted into his mouth. Mostly blunt claws dug into his scalp, tugging on clumps of hair, and if he’d had a gag reflex it surely would’ve been kicking in by now, even without the knot. The roughness was, to Jack’s mild surprise, incredibly hot. It certainly didn’t hurt that Bunny was still actively fucking his ass with the mega-dildo, either, especially since the Pooka seemed to have started aiming for his prostate. He was only actually striking the nerve bundle every few strokes, and brushing it more often than fully missing, but the sheer force and speed of the movements more than made up for any slight inaccuracy.

Shifting his weight to his left arm, Jack reached out and found the vibrator protruding from his mate’s ass. The next stroke of the dildo slammed directly into his prostate, and the winter sprite’s cry was met with more eager thrusting into his mouth, rough and thoughtless and there may have been blood running from claw marks on his scalp but he couldn’t think straight enough to care. His fingers grasped the dial which controlled the vibrator’s speed, and Jack turned it the rest of the way up.

The plastic cock in his ass stopped moving for a moment, and Jack let himself be pulled so he was resting on his knees instead of all fours, practically sitting on his heels. Claws dug into his hips, aggravating old bruises and creating new ones and he was pretty sure at least one tip had broken the skin to draw blood but he really couldn’t care less at the moment. Bunny was half snarling half moaning something over and over in Pookan, as shot after shot of seed poured down Jack’s throat and into his stomach. The warmth was already beginning to leech out into his body, tingling over his skin, and when he moved a hand to bring himself to completion his palm felt cold. It was only a matter of time now until his coherency dropped to nil, and with the rate Bunny was coming he would’ve put his money on minutes rather than hours.

Bunny’s paws left his hips, and Jack moaned as he was repositioned again. His neck would be killing him later, but with his knees locked under him he was bracing himself with his hands on his mate’s narrow hips. The thought struck him that his current posture wasn’t unlike somebody puking over a toilet, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it. The Pooka’s paw tightened in his hair, attempting to pull his head further down, and _ow_ those were definitely bloody scratches but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. Probably because right then Bunny started thrusting the dildo again, no longer striking his prostate every tenth stroke but somehow thrusting the toy even harder and faster than he’d been doing before.

Jack rocked with the harsh motions of the black plastic toy, and warmth continued pooling in his gut with speed that would’ve alarmed him had he been capable of thought beyond the sensation of being fucked so roughly, so thoroughly, in two orifices at the same time. The ice which burst in ferns and flowers across his skin was melting into beads of water before it could fully materialize, and to look at his flushed skin one might have thought him a living human.

When he first started to feel the almost-familiar-but-not-quite fullness, the winter sprite had fully lost all sense of time passing. Between the dizzyingly rough strikes to his prostate and the heat radiating through his body, Jack wouldn’t have complained if Pitch Black himself came and joined in. Another brush of his prostate, another shot of cum into his stomach, and Jack vaguely noted that he felt oddly heavy, in addition to his aching neck and jaw. Like when he’d challenged Cupid to see who could eat more of the cake at Father Time’s last New Year’s bash, except worse. A spike of pain shot through his middle, and Jack pressed a hand over the spot instinctively. _Muscle cramp_ , he thought absently between surges of heat and mind-numbingly intense strokes of the immense dildo in his ass. His hand followed the curve of his distended stomach, and any thoughts he might’ve had were scattered by a sharp tug on his hair.

If the knot hadn’t been lodged almost painfully in his throat, the winter sprite surely would’ve found himself on the receiving end of a legendary face fucking. He felt some hair rip out, and blood trickled down over his forehead as only-mostly-blunt claws dragged harshly across his scalp. His stomach was starting to ache now, and he realized it was sloshing with each thrust of the hard plastic cock in his ass. When it stopped sloshing, then he’d really be in trouble, but Jack was unable to even finish that thought because the dildo slammed into his prostate yet again and his vision went bright black. His scream of ecstasy was muffled into a moan by the thick fleshy gag which filled his mouth and throat, and Bunny crooned something in Pookan which sounded incredibly affectionate.

It felt like hours later that he knot began to shrink, and by that point Jack was convinced his stomach was about to rupture. It was distinctly visible, bulging out from his abdomen like some misplaced chestburster, and every burst of warmth made him ache in a not-very-good way. The instant it was small enough to be removed, the knot slipped out of Jack’s mouth. He whined slightly when the dildo followed suit, thudding down loudly on the dirt floor, but his head was still swimming from being fucked so thoroughly and even if he’d been coherent enough to move his muscles didn’t like to cooperate when he was this far overheated.

The world shifted around him, and addled as he was it took the winter sprite a minute to realize he’d been laid on his back, propped up against the pillows so he was almost sorta upright. A soft paw wrapped around his still-painfully-hard cock, and he let his head fall back as he was worked to completion in just a few strokes.

“Want me ta do anything else?” a familiar voice lilted, heavily accented with a language not of this Earth in addition to its usual Australian.

Jack grinned blearily. His eyes were refusing to focus, but the large grey shape over him was as familiar as breathing. “Bunny.” he managed to lift a hand and tangle it in his mate’s ruff. “Fill me?”

The responding chuckle resonated in Jack’s bones, the winter sprite hummed happily as Bunny ran the backs of his claws up his mate’s pale torso. “You sure? Yer already pretty full.” he pressed gently on the smaller Guardian’s distended stomach with his knuckles, and Jack honest to god _mewled_ , squirming and spreading his legs.

“Not there.” Jack gasped, and Bunny noted his mate was already hard again. Brat had one hell of a refractory period. “Here.” the pale Guardian pressed a hand between his legs, and Bunny sighed fondly.

“C’m’ere.” he growled playfully, scooping his slender mate up and seating the eternal teen on his lap. His knot had shrunk away, and he wouldn’t be entering Rut again for another four months, but there were certain advantages to being a shapeshifter, and the way Jack moaned as Bunny shifted his dick larger was reason enough to go through the effort.

It took less than an hour to work the teen dry, and as he laid his young mate down on the bed Bunny couldn’t help but smile. The boy looked positively vulnerable like this, naked and unconscious and curled up like a small child, and that made the dried blood in his mate’s hair all the worse. He couldn’t even remember doing that, just like he couldn’t remember leaving the nasty bite mark on Jack’s shoulder or any of the myriad bruises which covered the winter sprite’s hips and thighs. All those marks, and still Jack had drawn closer to him. Of course, he couldn’t discount the possibility that his mate was being influenced by the pheromones he emitted during Rut, but despite the grumpy sarcastic charade he put up for the Guardians, Bunny was an optimist at heart. It sort of came with the territory of being Hope. And right now, tonight, as he fetched a towel and a bowl of cold water to clean the dried blood from his mate’s skin and hair, Bunny hoped that maybe, somehow, he’d found and fallen for someone who would still love him after spending a Rut with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: Bunny’s not complaining, since he was in Rut and that makes basically anything fair game, but Jack really should’ve at least _thought_ to ask Bunny before sticking a vibrator up his butt. Consent is important.
> 
> Sorry about not posting this yesterday, finding the right words for some of this was much harder than it reasonably should’ve been. Apparently I’m not as skilled at writing blowjobs as I had thought. Tomorrow will be cuddles and relationship talk, very important after all that unprotected sex. And oh god I cannot tell you how tempted I now am to find a m/m/m threesome prompt on the kink meme and fill it with Pitch/Jack/Bunny. God damn you, throwaway lines, spawning fucking plot bunnies left and right. Anyway, cuddles tomorrow, and that “discussion of mpreg” tag will finally be getting its mileage.
> 
> Jack’s toy is [this thing](http://www.extremerestraints.com/huge-dildos_186/the-annihilator-xxxl-dildo_7086.html). Imagine sticking something like that down your throat. Bunny’s is [this one](http://www.extremerestraints.com/vibrating-dildos_38/the-belladonna-banger-vibrator_2910.html). I probably don’t need to warn you that the whole site is NSFW, but just so you know, it’s _very_ NSFW. Lots of pictures of naked and nearly naked people posing with sex toys.
> 
> Fun fact: The maximum volume of an average human stomach is 4 litres, or just over a gallon. The sad thing is, this isn’t even the strangest thing I’ve learnt while doing research in the name of smut. Kangaroos are fucking weird.


	10. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday February 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank the kind anon smilyicon for reminding me that I nearly forgot to post this.

Jack woke with a quiet groan, and stretched his aching limbs as well as he could. Bunny was fairly wrapped around him, a warm furry shield from the rest of the world, and he relaxed back into the Pooka’s embrace. The weird compulsion to please was gone, and he no longer felt like trying to crawl out of his skin, so that was a improvement. His stomach didn’t hurt as much, either, which meant he’d converted some of the semen into magic energy in his sleep, and that was a very weird thought.

“Mornin.” Bunny murmured, pressing his nose just behind Jack’s ear. “Sleep well?”

“You bet.” Jack grinned lazily, turning over to face his mate. “Last night was amazing.”

“So you still love me?” the Pooka grinned tensely.

“Of course.” Jack frowned slightly, wiggling up until he was nose to nose with the older Guardian. “I’m your Mate, it’s basically impossible for you to let me down.” he grinned, and leaned in to give Bunny a kiss on the nose. “Also, I think that was the hottest sex I’ve ever had. Literally. I’m pretty sure I almost melted a few times.” he mock-fanned himself with one hand and the Pooka laughed, tension dissipating like snow under a warm sun.

“Didn’t know you were inta that sort of thing, Frostbite. You don’t look the type ta like it rough.”

“Me neither. Well, I knew about the rough bit, but the size kink was a bit of a surprise.” Jack curled his legs up and buried his toes in his mate’s thick warm fur. “Seriously, a bit of warning would’ve been nice. Freaked me out for a minute the first night.”

“Sorry.” Bunny smiled sheepishly. “I don’t really think straight when Rut’s comin’ round.”

“Well, it all came out okay in the end.” Jack slid down a bit to rest his cheek on the fluffiest part of the ruff, placing his head directly under Bunny’s chin. “I am definitely into you though, so long as you don’t tell me I’m gonna get pregnant from all that awesome sex. Jamie made me help him with his sex-ed homework once, and I’m pretty sure I’m not equipped to have a kid.”

“Well...” Bunny said slowly, and Jack had known the Pooka long enough to tell he was making his thinking face without even looking.

“If you’re about to tell me that kids are a possibility from this whole thing, then there had better be some sort of spirit Plan B.” Jack warned, eyes narrowing.

“Even if you did get pregnant.” Bunny said slowly, picking each word with care. “It’s doubtful you’d be able to properly carry a new spirit. They’d wither and die after only a few months, probly before ya even knew what was happening.”

“Like a miscarriage?” Jack frowned, mentally shelving the fact that it was even _possible_ for him to get pregnant for later discussion.

“A bit.” Bunny shrugged, rubbing small circles between Jack’s shoulder blades. “It’s hard for your sort ta sire new spirits, and even harder to carry them. ‘S why most of yer kind were once living beings.”

Jack pulled back to give the taller spirit an almost affronted look. “What do you mean, my kind?”

“Humans would say Unseelie,” Bunny said confidently, “but more accurately it’s any spirit whose powers are tied to or associated with the night, cold, and-or death.”

“Wow.” Jack’s irritation melted away, leaving only a small sad frown. “That, actually kinda sucks.”

“I said hard, not impossible.” Bunny soothed, petting Jack’s hair. “If ya do want anklebiters someday, I’m sure we can make it work.”

“Nice to hear.” Jack smiled softly, letting himself be drawn back into a warm embrace. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Jack.”

“Wanna help me talk to Jamie about changing the type of stories he’s reading?”the winter sprite mumbled into his mate’s ruff, his earlier convictions to give the kid a talking-to echoing back into his head with the discussion of spirit children.

“I thought it was a good thing he was reading outside a school.” Bunny frowned, and Jack didn’t have to look to know the Pooka had his thinking face on.

“Well, I’m pretty sure he’s reading either Pooka porn or Werewolf porn,” Tack said bluntly, refusing to lift his face from Bunny’s ruff. “And I’m not sure which one of those would be worse.”

“Think I’m gonna pass on that.” the Pooka chuckled, tucking Jack’s head snugly under his chin. “Unless yer gonna wear those shorts.”

“No.” ice crawled from Jack’s fingers, punctuating the end of his sentence.

“Alright, then. Tell me how it goes?”

“Of course, Cottontail.” Jack grinned, pressing closer. “Right after a nap, I’m still a bit weird from, y’know.”

“Sleep.” Bunny nodded, pulling away enough to press his nose to Jack’s forehead. “I’ll clean up.”

Jack raised a thumbs up for a moment, then his arm fell limply to the mattress and he was dead to the world. Bunny chuckled, and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet. The bed was surprisingly clean, and though the room stank largely of sex it also smelled strongly of ice magic. Jack’s magic, to be precise. Well, he supposed that answered the question of what the six frozen balls in the corner were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, that’s a wrap! Bit of a short chapter, but hey, so was the first. Thank you all for reading this fic, it’s been a joy to write. And hey, if you’re looking for more porn, [the RotG Kink Meme](rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org) is a wonderful place. Find stuff you like, and if you can’t find your fav kink or ship, just post a prompt. Who knows, I might even end up filling it for you ;)


End file.
